Ghostface
Ghostface is the main villain in the ''Scream'' trilogy. An identity rather than an actual person, there have been five people to assume the Ghostface mantle. A serial killer, he (or she) often dresses up as a variation of a ghost, or the Grim Reaper (The name given to his costume in the film is "Father Death"). He also uses a electronic device to disguise his voice; when doing so, he is voiced by Roger L. Jackson. Ghostface is named after the rubber mask under which he hides his face, a mask inspired by the Edvard Munch painting The Scream. He is also known as the Woodsboro Killer, after the town where he commits his murders. Ghostface often calls his victims on the phone, taunting or threatening them before stabbing them to death with an 8 inch hunting knife. He is usually known for asking his victims horror film trivia while stalking them. Biography Background While working as B-movie actress "Rina Reynolds" in Los Angeles, Maureen Prescott was gang raped at a Hollywood party hosted by film producer John Milton. Maureen became pregnant from the incident, but gave the baby up before moving back to her hometown of Woodsboro, California. She married Neil Prescott and had a daughter, Sidney Prescott, but had various affairs and earned a reputation around town for being a "slut". Years later, her illegitmate son, now called Roman Bridger, tracked her down and tried to make contact, but Maureen rejected him, wanting nothing to do with what she considered Rina's child. Roman responded by stalking Maureen and filming her adulterous behaviour with Cotton Weary and Hank Loomis. When Hank's wife found out about the affair and abandoned her family, Roman showed the footage of Maureen and Hank to Hank's traumatised teenage son, Billy. He manipulated the boy into taking revenge on Maureen, advising him to take a weak-willed partner to sell out in case he got caught. Billy, who was either dating Sidney at the time or started dating her after meeting Roman, responded by brutally murdering Maureen with the help of his friend Stu Macher. They then framed Cotton Weary for the crime; Cotton was put on death row following a testimony from Sidney, despite reporter Gale Weathers publishing a book claiming he was innocent. Woodsboro A year after he killed Mauren, Billy decided to continue his revenge on the Prescott family by planning a full-scale killing spree in Woodsboro. Their murders would be inspired by those of slasher movies. One night, dressed in "Father Death" costumes, he and Stu tormented Stu's ex-girlfriend Casey Becker over the phone. They asked her movie trivia questions pertaining to Halloween and Friday the 13th; when she answered incorrectly, they murdered her boyfriend Steve Orth in front of her. They then stabbed and killed Casey herself, and strung her corpse up on a tree for her parents to find. Sometime after, Billy and Stu kidnapped Neil Prescott, who was supposed to be out of town on business. The brutal murder of Casey and Steve caused a sensation in the town, with police investigating the entire staff and student body of Woodsboro High. Gale Weathers also arrived in town to report on the murders. The next night, Billy attacked Sidney Prescott in her home and was caught moments later in possession of a celluar phone. The police questioned him, but had no real evidence and had to release him the next day. Meanwhile, Neil Prescott became a suspect in the attack when police were unable to find him. When Billy or Stu attacked Sidney again at school, the students were sent home and the entire town put on a curfew. However, Stu decided to host a party at his remote house, which would be the setting for his and Billy's "final act". Beforehand, he or Billy murdered Principal Himbry in his office. Stu's party was attended by dozens of teenagers, as well as Gale Weathers and local police deputy Dewey Riley. When Billy showed up, he and Sidney discussed their relationship and made love for the first time. Eventually, after hearing of Principal Himbry's death, most the partiers left to see his corpse. After killing Stu's girlfriend Tatum Riley, and injuring Randy Meeks and Dewey, Billy and Stu finally revealed their true intentions to Sidney; they planned to to murder her and frame Neil Prescott for the crime. Sidney eventually managed to turn the tables on her attackers, killing Stu with a television set while Gale shot Billy. Randy warned Sidney that Billy would return for "one last scare", prompting her to shoot her ex-boyfriend through the head. Windsor College The actions of Billy Loomis and Stu Macher would go on to become a media sensation. Gales Weathers cashed in on the murders with a book entitled The Woodsboro Murders, which was eventually adapted into a Hollywood movie called Stab. When Billy's mother, Mrs. Loomis, found out what had happened in Woodsboro, she decided to take revenge on Sidney Prescott for murdering her son. She recruited young serial killer Mickey Altieri over the internet to be her partner; the two met in the "classifieds" of a psycho website. Mickey was a film student at Windsor College, which Sidney and Randy also attended, who wished to be caught for his murders. In the resulting trial, he planned to blame his crimes on cinema violence. Mrs. Loomis and Mickey carried out their first murder at a sneak preview of Stab, killing Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens in the theatre the film was playing. The murders provoked discussion in the media as to whether the movie itself was directly responsible; Mrs. Loomis posed as local reporter Debbie Salt as a way of involving herself in the case without suspicion. Gale Weathers arrived at Windsor College with Cotton Weary in tow, hoping to report on the murders and conduct an interview between Sidney and Cotton. Dewey Riley also showed up hoping to support and protect Sidney. Soon after the killings in the movie theatre, film student Casey "Cici" Cooper was murdered in her sorority house and Sidney was attacked at a nearby party. Gale deduced that the victims all shared names with the victims at Woodsboro, and that the killer was copying Billy and Stu. As Dewey, Gale, and Randy tried to figure out who the killer was, Mrs. Loomis phoned them up and taunted them. Randy was tasked with keeping her occupied while Gale and Dewey tried to find out where she was calling from. When Randy made the mistake of insulting Billy, Loomis attacked and killed him in public and broad daylight before disappearing. Later that night, Gale and Dewey were attacked in the college building and Dewey was stabbed almost to death. Meanwhile, Mickey hijacked the police car transporting Sidney to safety, killing her protectors and best friend, Hallie McDaniel. Sidney escaped to the campus theatre, where Mrs. Loomis and Mickey revealed to her their identities. Loomis betrayed Mickey, who let off one shot at Gale before being shot himself. A confused Cotton Weary showed up to find "Debbie Salt" holding Sidney hostage, and saved Sidney's life by shooting Loomis. After Mickey briefly sprung back up, Sidney finished off both killers. (She shot Mrs. Loomis in the head, just in case she survived being shot in the neck by Cotton). Other media *Ghostface appeared as the main antagonist in the spoof movie Scary Movie, where he attempted to kill Cindy, Bobby, Buffy, Brenda, Ray, and Greg because they killed a man named David Keegan. At first it appears that he is Bobby and Ray (mirroring Scream, where he turned out to be Billy and Stu), but was later revealed to be Buffy's brother Doofy, who faked being mentally retarded. He succeeded in killing Greg, Buffy, and Ray, but Brenda was killed by the audience in a movie theater, and Bobby by Ray. He was unable to kill Cindy. At the end, he leaves with Gail Hailstorm, leaving his costume behind, and Cindy was hit by a car (she, along with Ray and Brenda, returned from the dead in Scary Movie 2). *Ghostface appeared in the Robot Chicken episode "That Hurts Me", as a Big Brother contestant alongside Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Pinhead, and Leatherface. He shrunk Freddy's sweater in the drier, causing him and Michael to be the two on the chopping block to get evicted. He won a phone call home, and called Drew Barrymore, telling her that the Charlie's Angels sequel was a piece of crap. He convinced the others to vote for Michael instead of him, resulting in Michael getting evicted. Category:Scream characters Category:Villains